This invention relates to the catalytic conversion of hydrogen sulfide and lactams (cyclic amides) to thiolactams. In a particular aspect, this invention relates to the catalytic reaction of N-methyl-2-pyrrolidone with hydrogen sulfide to N-methyl-2-thiopyrrolidone (also referred to as N-methylpyrrolidine-2-thione).
The catalytic conversion of lactams (in particular N-methyl-2-pyrrolidone) and H.sub.2 S to thiolactams (in particular N-methyl-2-thiopyrrolidone) is known and has been described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,352, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. As has been pointed out in this patent, N-methyl-2-thiopyrrolidone can be used as a sulfur source in the preparation of poly(phenylene sulfide). The instant invention is directed to an improvement of the process of U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,352 by employing a more effective catalyst.